


A Fiery Entrance.

by Stirling14



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Comedy, Eventual Smut, F/M, Marvel Universe, Multi, Stark Tower
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6790318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stirling14/pseuds/Stirling14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kairi finds herself inducted into the Avengers, and all is going well until a certain somebody makes life a lot more interesting than she bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

She watched them from her vantage point in a fir tree – one arm wrapped around the trunk to steady herself, the other curled hugging her knees. The man with the iron arm – the winter soldier; the captain, the Russian assassin Romanov, out on the battlefield once again, who these enemies were she didn’t know. It’d been going on for at least 15 minutes now, longer than usual. She made a point of observing from a distance, they worked together as a team – she didn’t know anything about being a team.  
“Bucky!” she heard the captain yell in alarm, her attention dragged suddenly away from her thoughts, she saw the winter soldier scrambling on the floor backwards into one of the tree trunks not 10 feet from where she sat, an enemy backing him up with a clear shot. Everybody else was so far away, and then it just happened. She jumped. She finally joined the fight.  
Her powers were something that scared her, scared her shitless. They weren’t drawn out by anger or voluntarily, from what she could tell. It was sadness, loneliness, desperation, fear. Looking at the powerful assassin suddenly blindsided on the floor, so open, it struck a bolt of fear straight through her chest – and suddenly there it was. Fire. It blazed from her, she walked it forwards, terror ringing in her ears as she watched the enemy burn, screaming. Looking behind him as she felt it ebb as the danger fizzled from existence, she saw the other enemies retreating.  
A large hand grabbed her shoulder and swung her around – staring up into the eyes of the winter soldier, she stumbled backwards and bolted…well, tried. A heavy weight hit her from the side as she found herself wrestling with Romanov. Easily pinned, heart pounding like a bird trying to bash its way out of a cage, she stared, terrified, up into the eyes of half of the Avengers team.  
“Who are you?” The red headed Russian demanded, “who the fuck are you?!”  
“K-Kairi, my name is Kairi. Please let me go.” She found herself stammering weakly, delirious with the realisation of the events of the past few minutes. She’d given herself away. Her hiding was over. They knew.  
10 minutes forward, she was on the jet with them, headed back to the stark tower – not entirely voluntarily either, her hands were behind her in cuffs, she’d gone and done it now. Well done. She thought to herself angrily, furious at her own stupidity. No more invisibility, no more freedom. Solitude forever lost. Her thoughts jarred on the last one – solitude. Recently, her self-executed exile had seemed less than ideal, she found herself longing for other people, just to talk, laugh, hug – be close to. Friends.  
“Where are you from?” A voice rasped from opposite her, coughing to clear it, Bucky Barnes asked again, “Around here, or somewhere else?”  
She sensed the others turn to watch her response, not daring to properly lift her head from staring at her shoes, she murmured “England. I’m English – I was. I live here now. Near where you were just fighting. I’d like to go back, please.”  
“We’re not finished with you, you have a lot of questions to answer.” Natasha’s voice stated clearly from somewhere above her to her left, presumably standing over her.  
As they arrived at the Stark tower, it seemed remarkably empty and clear of staff, she was quickly ushered by the captain and Barnes into some kind of holding cell, given some water, and a couple of minutes later, a plate of bread, cheese and ham. She settled herself on the chair in the corner, decidedly un-hungry. The captain re-appeared at the door, he spoke through “Nick Fury, our director, is coming through to talk shortly, no hard feelings about the cell? We’re just not sure if you’re on an enemy side yet.”  
“No hard feelings.” Kairi sighed in response, drawing her knees back up to her chest, her seemingly automatic position nowadays. She idly picked at the hole that had been ripped in her jeans, presumably from her tussle with Romanov.  
What felt like hours later, Nick Fury let himself into the room. He was alone.  
“Your name is Kairi, correct?”  
“Correct.”  
“What is your surname?”  
“I…It’s complicated. I don’t really have one.”  
Fury frowned, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.  
“How so? Everybody has a surname, apart from Cher or Vision.”  
Fiddling nervously with the ends of her hair, Kairi replied “My mother’s story about who my father was changed a lot, she died, I never really found out who it was, and she kept changing her own so…”  
Thinking for a moment, he responded “Well, what did you go by in school?”  
“Kairi Green, just something generic I picked.”  
“That’ll do fine then. So, Kairi Green, I’ve heard you generate quite the heat. How did that come about?”  
She shrugged and shook her head “I don’t know, I remember them not being there, the powers that is, when I was around 15 or 16, then I remember using them when I was 18 or so. I don’t remember much about the middle, I was...” She found a lump forming in her throat, she swallowed it away and choked out, “I was having a…d-difficult time. Depressed. I don’t really want to mull over the details.”  
One eyebrow raised, Fury responded, “Most depressions don’t lead to fire powers. Still, you came to Barnes’s aid. We can discuss this later if you wish. Stark has assigned you a room upstairs, make yourself at home for now, you’ll remain here in the tower for a few weeks at least. It’s safest while we figure you out.”  
He rose and opened the door to the cell-room, gesturing for her to move past him and out. She complied, then followed Fury to an elevator.  
“Jarvis, take us to the room assigned for Kairi, please.”  
“Certainly.” Came the response over some kind of intercom, once on the floor that was apparently where her room was to be, Fury gestured to one of two doors that she could see on the corridor.  
“This will be your room, nobody will enter without your permission, and you are safe in there. Next door,” he gestured to the other door, “is Barnes. The room you are in was previously empty. He won’t tolerate trouble from your end, Green.”  
And with that, he strode back into the elevator and left.  
She walked numbly into her new living space. The bed, a spacious double, with its head along the wall with the door to her room, was luxurious even from a visual perspective. She could tell without touching that the sheets were of the highest quality, pristine and white. The only other furniture in the room was a bedside table with a lamp, the wardrobe was fitted in to the wall opposite. She noted another door opposite to the one leading back to the corridor, knocking lightly and receiving no response, she opened it to be greeted by an ensuite bathroom. A small whoosh of air escaping her lips, she found herself sitting with her head in her hands on the edge of the bathtub. How did this all happen so fast?  
She felt so outnumbered. So trapped. Trapped in luxury isn’t the worst thing ever, she noted as she ran her hand absentmindedly over the shining silver taps, this could have turned out way worse.  
The shower was wonderful. As was the bath, she couldn’t resist trying either of them. The shampoo and conditioner supplied had made her hair smell wonderful and feel insanely soft, though she couldn’t note the brand for future use, they’d been decanted into fancy bottles to match the bathroom.  
As she was braiding her wet hair back, as was habit, a knock came at the door. Suddenly panicked, she was still in a towel after all, she called frantically “W-wait a minute! I just need a minute!” She hurriedly opened the wardrobe to find neatly folded clothes, she selected what appeared to be some kind of black t-shirt dress and hurriedly wrenched it over herself, closing the wardrobe and hurrying back to the door, she opened it and was greeted by a startled looking Bucky Barnes.  
“Y…you’re..” Was all that came from the soldier as he stared down at her in shock.  
“I’m sorry?” She found herself replying in a timid voice.  
He cleared his throat.  
“You’re wearing my t-shirt. I, uh, I keep extra stuff in here, it was empty before you turned up so that’s uh…yeah that’s my t-shirt, that’s on you. You’re wearing it.” He rambled on, frowning.  
“Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know I just…I had nothing to wear so I looked in the wardrobe when you were knocking because I was only wearing a towel and my other things aren’t clean and-” She finally paused to take a breath, having not found time to stop to breathe in her explanation, “and well I just wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry. I’ll go take it off.” Without leaving him time to respond, she ran into the bathroom.  
Bucky’s voice came from outside the bathroom door “So…what are you changing into then?”  
“Um…another towel?” Her response sounded stupid even to her, start thinking before you do, Kairi.  
“Look, just keep the t-shirt. You can wear it as a night dress or whatever, I have loads, that’s why I needed the extra wardrobe space anyway. I’ll go order some stuff from Jarvis, what size are you?”  
Kairi’s breath hitched in her throat at his unexpected kindness, shaking the feeling away, she replied, dazed, “Uh, a UK size 8, I think that’s a size 4 in your whole US measurement thing, I’m not entirely sure…haven’t been shopping for a while.”  
“Got it.” Came the response, his footsteps audible as he left the bedroom and walked away down the corridor somewhere.  
“My god.” She murmured to herself, “Bucky Barnes is helping to rejuvenate my wardrobe.”


	2. Tea, Crumpets and Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remembering numbers is not Kairi's strong point.

It’d been a week since Kairi had moved in to the Stark Tower, and thus into the Avengers initiative. Thus far, she felt (in a hopeful sense) that everything had been going far better than expected. Everyone was friendly enough to her, and she felt new friendships forming already. This evening in particular, as she was squished on the sofa between Thor and Tony as the group watched ‘Die Hard’, which was as Steve put it mildly “quite violent”, she really was beginning to feel like one of the gang.  
“Why does this man insist on wearing no shoes? He is not smart!” Thor guffawed while gesturing emphatically at the screen, “He has left himself so easily vulnerable! What a fool!”  
“I agree, this does not make sense to me” came the calm but bewildered reply of Vision.  
“GUYS. This is a classic piece of cinema, if we could all just… _please_.” Tony pleaded, exasperated.  
Kairi didn’t understand why this film was as popular as it was, silently agreeing with both Thor and Vision. Bruce Willis’s character really did make some stupid decisions.  
“I TOLD YOU HE LEFT HIMSELF VULNERABLE, WHAT WILL THE BALD HUMAN DO NOW THERE IS GLASS UPON THE FLOOR AND HIS FEET ARE UNDRESSED?!” Roared Thor triumphantly, as he was quickly proved right, raising both arms in apparent exasperation; as said arms came back down, one somehow came to be resting around her shoulders. Somebody appeared to have noted this, Kairi felt a pair of eyes burning into her from somewhere to her right, quickly flicking her eyes away to check, _she could have sworn that it was Bucky_ – but he now appeared to be just engrossed in the film as a slightly disturbed looking Steve. This wasn’t the first time this week, or today really, that she’d felt something slightly off between her and Bucky – she couldn’t pinpoint it exactly, something just felt different between them than what she had with any of the others, perhaps it was because they lived next to eachother? She was probably just imagining things, surely – paranoid after the whole sudden life change she reckoned.

“Well, you’re in peak physical health it would appear, that’s all the basic tests done. When would you be more comfortable exploring what you can do with your powers?”  
Herself and Dr Banner, or Bruce, as he insisted she call him, had been working down in the labs all morning, he’d mentioned at the end of the film last night that they should probably get to work at some point putting all her ‘data’, whatever that meant, into some kind of database that him and Tony kept on everybody. This meant taking physical measurements, tiring herself out on fitness machines, doing strange stretches (something to do with angle depths) and all manner of generally exhausting and boring activities – she felt something in her chest sink however, when he mentioned her powers.  
“I don’t know, when do you need to have tested them by?” She queried nervously, feeling her heart flitter as she awaited the answer.  
He frowned and responded in the slow and slightly awkward manner that he always did, “Well, without meaning to be too pushy, I’d say as soon as possible really. The sooner we figure out what you can do and how far you can push it, the sooner you can start training with everybody else. Should an emergency come up where the Avengers are called into action, it could be helpful to have some extra…excuse the phrase, _fire power_.”  
She couldn’t help but smile and groan at the awful pun, but still, she felt that heavy yet frantic emotion at the thought of testing them out. She knew he was right though - they had to start somewhere.  
“Maybe tomorrow or the day after then? I’ll go with it whenever you decide, so long as you find somewhere suitable to try them out, y’know, bring a bucket of water and all, maybe an extinguisher or two.”  
Dr Banner smiled and nodded understandingly, replying simply “You got it. I’ll send a message up to you on Jarvis once I’ve got everything set up.”

“Floor 61” Jarvis stated over the intercom as she left the elevator, before pausing and muttering “No wait dammit, wrong floor again.”  
Before she could walk back into the elevator, Wanda stuck her head curiously out of her bedroom door. “Kairi? Are you looking for me?”  
“Oh hey! Uh, no I got the wrong floor again. There’s a lot of numbers to remember, I was trying to get into the library actually.”  
She grinned and laughed, “3 floors up, 64. Close though, hold on a second, I’ll write you a list. Come in, it’ll only take 2 minutes tops.”  
Kairi sat on Wanda’s bed and watched her scribble a list quickly down on a sheet of A4. Her room was unexpectedly…green. White and green appeared to be the colour scheme she’d gone with, she noticed with a smile the stuffed green and white polka dot elephant doorstop she had, in fact…Wanda appeared to have a favourite animal in them, they were everywhere around the room if you looked for them hard enough - _like the hidden Mickeys at Disneyland_ , she thought idly.  
“Here! All the floors with anything of used to you on it, Steve wrote me something similar when I first got here. They should put it in the elevator really, then again, you could just ask Jarvis?”  
Kairi sighed and rolled her eyes, “I would, but Tony has a new game where Jarvis has to respond to me in a really annoying English accent, and doesn’t actually assist me, just says something about tea and crumpets.”  
“Ah.” Wanda bit her lip, clearly trying not to laugh. “Yeah, I can see how that could make it a bit more difficult…funny though.”  
“Yeah…it was the first day. Anyway, thanks for the help!”  
She left Wanda’s room for the library, set on reading these ‘Game of Thrones’ books that Thor seemed so obsessed with, also curious to find out why he seemed to find the phrase “winter is coming” seemingly applicable in every conversation, it was clearly only early autumn…so well technically he wasn’t wrong, but still.

On her way back from the library, she once again found herself at war with the elevator. “Crumpets are most commonly served with butter or jam.” Jarvis responded in the queen’s English, as she pleaded with him to let her back out to go retrieve the list Wanda gave her from the library. “C’mon Jarvis please, I promised to go give this back to Nat after I was done with it, just please?”  
“Tea has positive correlations with weight loss.”  
“Fine. Floor….uhhh…floor 52, please.”

Ah yes, she recognised the potted plant by the window, this was Natasha’s floor. She knocked lightly and heard some sort of noise she presumed a response from inside. Swinging open the door however, it would appear…well perhaps not.  
Clint and Natasha were naked. Naked up against the wall. _Having sex_. Natasha had her eyes closed and was moaning with abandon, one fist in Clint’s hair, the other had her nails digging into his back, her legs wrapped around his waist, neither of them seemed to have noticed her at all. She stood there for a moment in complete embarrassment and shock, before scrambling away from the door and diving straight back into the elevator.  
“F-F-F-Floor 58 please!”

Hurrying back along one of the 2 floors she was actually certain of, her own and the kitchen, she turned the corner and walked straight into something very hard and cold.  
She opened her eyes and found herself sat dazed on her bed.  
“Fuck that hurt, what?”  
She found herself looking into the concerned eyes of Bucky, who seemed to be pressing some kind of wet flannel or towel onto her head. “You walked into my arm, the metal one. I don’t think you passed out entirely but, you hit your head pretty hard.”  
Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment – this really wasn’t turning out to be her day.  
“Oh wow, I’m so, so sorry. Here, I can hold that-“ she grabbed the flannel from him and held it to the sore spot on her head “I’m fine, really, you can go back to whatever I interrupted you doing.”  
He smiled slightly, “I think I’ll wait another 10 minutes or so to make sure you’re not concussed, peace of mind and all doll.”  
“Did you just call me doll?”  
“Force of habit.”  
She laughed and shook her head, “god you’re weird. I can honestly say I’ve never been called that before.”  
He rolled his eyes dramatically and responded “I find it very underused nowadays, holdin’ down the fort all by myself here on the doll front. Every girl deserves to be called doll at least once!” He grinned cockily at her.  
“Yeah well, once was definitely enough for me!” putting the flannel down on her bedside table, she stated matter-of-factly “I’m done with the wet thing, it’s giving me brainfreeze.”  
“Wanna watch a movie with me tomorrow?”  
“Wh- where did that come from?”  
He shrugged nonchalantly, “My mouth. Is there usually a big build up to the proposal of a film night?” he preceded to grab his chest dramatically and act flustered “should I have gotten down on one knee first?!” flinging one arm across his forehead he continued his little performance “ _just where are my manners?!_ ”  
Kairi applauded as sarcastically as she could. “Yeah yeah okay whatever, very funny. Sure, I’ll watch a film with you, what’re you thinking we watch?”  
Bucky strode out of the room, calling behind him “Wait and see, _babydoll_!”  
She couldn’t stop herself from yelling in exasperation “ _BABYDOLL_?! That’s even worse!”  
As no reply came her way, she flopped back onto her pillows, huffing at the ceiling. Still though, a film night with Bucky, just the two of them? Things could be about to get interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading c: Hopefully many more chapters to come! (That is, if y'all interested)


	3. Sparks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning of awkward and afternoon of stress lead to an interesting evening for Kairi.

_Chill out, they had no idea you saw them_. Kairi found herself repeating these words to herself over and over in her head as she shared the breakfast bar with Nat and Clint. She wasn’t so sure that that was the case however, Nat was avoiding looking her in the eye, Clint hadn’t said anything to her other than a brief ‘morning’.  
Suddenly breaking the silence (it was the tensest meal of waffles Kairi had ever experienced), Natasha spoke quietly, “I got the tweezers back, thanks.”  
She felt her jaw drop open, her voice squeaking as she replied “I…I don’t remember giving them back to you.”  
“You dropped them…when you ran off.” It was Clint who’d spoken this time, looking at determinedly down at his plate.  
She felt her cheeks glow red. She had no idea that she’d done that.  
“Look…we’d really appreciate it if you didn’t tell anybody. We’re not… _together_ , or anything. It’s just the occasional thing that nobody really needs to know about.” Nat finished her sentence and looked across the table at her, clearly slightly on edge as she awaited her response.  
“Of course not! No, complete secrecy I swear! You won’t hear a peep from me!” She wolfed down the rest of the waffles on her plate, aware of the time as well as the awkward atmosphere in the room. “Okay I gotta go, I’ve got stuff to do with Bruce and Tony downstairs, bye!”  
She hurried into the elevator, unsure which was worse, the weird breakfast she’d just sat through, or whatever tests Bruce had cooked up downstairs.

“Okay hot stuff. Do your worst - full on anti-Elsa. Everything in here is fireproof. You can’t hurt anybody, just… let it go.”  
She took a deep breath to steady herself. Tony’s puns weren’t helping her chill out. The room did look pretty fireproof, they were in some kind of big metal container. Bruce was behind a window, ready to ‘take readings’, whatever that involved.  
“I…I don’t know how to make it come out. It just does.”  
Tony’s metal head tilted to the side.  
“When? Angry, like the big guy over there?” He asked, gesturing to the window behind him.  
“No, just like…when I’m upset, desperate, scared. When everything’s gone or going to shit, basically.”  
“Interesting. Tell me then, what’re you scared of?”  
“Uhhh…” She racked her brains and began to list them cautiously “Losing people, spiders, ghosts…pain, just nasty stuff.”  
Tony left the room for a few minutes, Kairi stood in the centre of the room waiting, her heart beating nervously. What was he up to? What had he left to go do?  
He returned, still in his suit, this time with his iron hands clapsed together, cupped, like he was holding something..  
“Tony that better not be what I think it is.”  
“Relax, we have loads of them down in the store room, I assure you it’s no endangered species.”  
Heart pounding, she backed up into the corner and held her hands out defensively. Using her best warning tone she squeaked out “Tony!”  
He opened his hands and _oh my god that thing is huge_.  
A big, brown, hairy spider, almost the size of his damn hand.  
“Do not fucking come near me with that!”  
“Relax, we’re guaranteeing on you barbequing it before it gets near you. Obviously in real emergencies and missions it’s all pretty scary, so we won’t have to bring any of this guy’s friends along. For now though…” He knelt down and put it on the floor, flicking it on the ass so it scurried towards her.  
Well, that did it.  
She felt the fire rip straight through her and surge out towards Tony and the scurrying satan. She saw it seize up in the flames, its legs waving about. The legs were 100% the worst part about spiders. She closed her eyes as she felt the insane heat close around her.  
It seemed like hours later when she opened her eyes, sat in the corner of the same metal room. Bruce was shaking her on the shoulder, looking deeply concerned.  
10 minutes later and she was sat with a blanket around her, back in the lab. Tony and Bruce seemed impressed with whatever they were looking at on the computer screen. She just felt exhausted and wanted to go back to her room. Thankfully, they let her do just that.

The bath water felt amazing, soft and bubbly, enveloping her entire wiped-out body. The bubble bath was orange scented, sweet and tangy. She laid back and sighed, eyes closed, at peace with the world. That was, until something shifted near her head.  
“Interesting…who would have thought the little fire girl would like water so much.”  
Her eyes flew open in alarm, bolting upright defensively.  
“Hmmmm, as much as I appreciate the view, you may want to return to under the bubbles.” Loki’s eyes glinted mischievously as he spoke, eyes roving over her body.  
Ducking back down quickly, she yelled out furiously “What the fuck?! Since when do you live here Loki?!”  
“I got banished, again. Thor wants to keep an eye on me, so here I am. I didn’t expect the Stark Tower to be quite so entertaining though.” He grinned, still staring deliberately at her, hopefully completely concealed, chest.  
“Get out before I fucking kill you! Pervert!”  
“Don’t pretend you’re not interested. I am a god. An attractive, powerful god, who, luckily for you, doesn’t find you bor-“  
“I couldn’t give a rats ass how you find me, get the hell out of my bathroom!”  
“Very rude to interrupt somebody when they’re speaking.” He raised one eyebrow, refusing to drop the smirk off his face. “Fine, see you around, I’ll be waiting, Kairi.”  
In very Loki fashion, he vanished as soon as he appeared.  
Heart pounding, she scrambled out of the bath and into a towel, looking around defensively, still not 100% sure that he hadn’t just turned invisible or something. Eventually realising there wasn’t much she could do about it even if that was the case, she resolved herself to getting changed and braiding her hair back. She had a film night with Bucky to get ready for. 

She knocked nervously on his bedroom door. She’d just put on some pyjama shorts and a hoodie, her usual lounging about gear for this time of night – she considered wearing jeans and a nice top but it just felt a bit silly when she was only going next door.  
The door swung open, and oh boy he looked great. He was wearing black joggers that hung low on his hips, and a very tight black t-shirt.  
“Come in doll, I got the movie all set up!” He grinned cockily, gesturing grandly with his arm for her to walk past him.  
Bucky’s room was pretty much identical to hers in layout, he’d swapped the white sheets for a dark grey though, and had black-out curtains put up over the huge windows. Looking around, she realised they’d be watching the film on his bed. He had a projector set up, putting the screen onto the wall of the wardrobe.  
“What’re we watching?”  
“My favourite film.”  
She sat down on the bed and helped herself to the bowl of popcorn he’d provided, waiting curiously for it to start, that is, she kept it together until it actually started-  
“THE LION KING?!”  
“You’ve seen it?! Isn’t it amazing?”  
She couldn’t help it – she didn’t think she’d ever laughed this hard in her entire life. Bucky Barnes, the winter solider, loved The Lion King.  
He yelled defensively over her laughing “It’s an amazing story about how he loses his way in tragedy but then he finds himself again, and that it wasn’t his fault! So he goes back to face up to his mistakes! It’s _moving!_ ”  
She sobered slightly at his reasoning, realising it probably hit quite close to home with Bucky, even if that’s something he doesn’t realise himself.  
She’d honestly forgotten how great the film was, she hadn’t seen it since she was a little girl. He was right, it honestly was quite moving, and it certainly hadn’t made her feel this way when she was younger. She did notice Bucky silently mouthing half the words of the film, appearing to have it memorised. _How often did he watch this?_

As the film ended, she noticed the atmosphere change slightly, it became slightly…not tense, but something along those lines. Bucky had gone very still, but she could tell that he was looking at her when he thought she wasn’t paying attention, and vice versa. It felt like they were just sitting in the dark, waiting for something to happen; and then it did.


	4. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, much smut, all smut. Smutness. Smutty smut smut.

Bucky’s hand brushed over hers tentatively, his body shifting towards hers. She felt…nervous. It had been years since she’d done this.  
“You okay doll? Is this…have I read this all wrong?”  
She glanced up to see him looking unsure and worried, biting his lip.

“No! No I… I really like you. I just don’t know what I’m doing, I feel like a stupid teenager.” She couldn’t help herself, she started nervously giggling, and the fact that she’d started giggling spurred her on even more, suddenly uncontrollably out of it.  
“Mmm…I like that noise. It’s cute.” Bucky rumbled appreciatively. 

Before she was aware of him even moving, he was above her, leaning his weight on his forearms as he covered her entire body with his, kissing her deeply.  
His kiss was amazing, it felt like a deep fire in her core, not the fire she was used to, but nevertheless good – no, better even. His mouth moved against hers and it felt like the world shifted with it. She moaned quietly into the kiss, a feeling of heat and desperation rising in her chest. She wanted more. One hand on his (very finely sculpted) ass, she grabbed a fistful of his hair with the other and pulled while making the kiss more urgent, arching to move herself against him.

She was rewarded with a dark groan from Bucky, a thrill going through her as he whispered shakily to her “somebody wanting to take this a little further hm?” He boldly nudged her legs apart with one of his and moved between them, pulling her up into a sitting position to rip off her hoodie, pausing in shock as he realised she was wearing nothing underneath. His eyes fixated on her chest and stomach as a moan ghosted over his lips.

Plan apparently changed, he shoved her back down into the pillows and attacked her neck, biting and sucking all the way down, leaving her gasping and needy. He moved down to her collarbone, then around the side of her breast and down around her hipbones. Deliberately teasing her – how dare he!

Well, she wasn’t having any of that. She raised one of her legs to brush it very purposefully against his crotch. He wasn’t having any of that either. She very quickly found her hands pinned over her head with his metal arm and her legs shut tightly together by his thighs, trapping her very effectively.  
He smirked down at her “not a chance doll, I’m in charge here.” Then proceeded to begin sucking and nipping at her nipples, drawing his tongue slowly around, teasing and swiping it suddenly right over, seeing how many delicious noises he could pull from her. 

Her breathing felt rough and kept catching in her throat, her lips suddenly very dry – she ached for the contact back, she needed it. “B-Bucky, please”, she whimpered shakily “please…just-“ he cut her pleas off with another kiss, this one even hungrier than the last. 

She was faintly aware of him using the metal arm to remove her shorts.  
She became much more aware when that hand ventured between her legs and ran itself up and down her most tender area.

As one of his fingers found its away inside her, Bucky growled as she moaned, pressing his hardness up against her thigh. She exhaled, quivering, as her head tipped helplessly back, her whole body like liquid silver under Bucky’s touch. He moved his metal fingers slowly, teasingly, scissoring them open inside her and stroking that one spot that had her a writhing mess. 

Apparently satisfied that she wasn’t moving anywhere, he let go of her hands and moved his head down between her shaking legs, tracing his tongue slowly up and down the sides of her folds, keeping the pace of his fingers inside her just as frustratingly slow. 

“Look at me Kairi, let me see your face.” Bucky’s voice was dark and rough as he demanded, chest heaving, she propped herself obediently up, leaning back on her elbows to look into Bucky’s eyes. He stared so deeply back into hers she felt like prey.

Just like that, he devoured her. He sucked on her clit with fervour, his metal fingers moving faster, deeper, inside her. He worked her open, licking her pussy up, down, across, ignoring her pleas for mercy – and then, just as she felt herself coming apart at the seams…he stopped.

“Wh…Buck-“ She, once again, found herself cut off from speech by his demanding mouth. He was naked – when did he get naked? Had she really been that out of it?  
“You only cum when I say so, doll.” The last word positively dripped off his tongue and hung in the air, a teasing promise. 

She suddenly found their positions reversed, Bucky flung himself back on the bed and grabbed her by the hips, swinging her round on top of him, he growled into her mouth “Lower yourself onto me, I want to watch it – I want to see you…want to see how you sink onto my cock.”

Oh, that voice. His dirty talk clouded her mind in a veil of arousal, swirling around her brain, rendering her utterly incapable of doing anything else other than panting in an embarrassingly wanton fashion.

She positioned herself above him, wow he was big, and _thick_. Super soldier indeed - even aroused as she was, she felt the unbelievable stretch as she let herself sink onto it, impaling it deep within herself. 

Bucky watched with hooded eyes, lips ever so slightly parted, breathing light and quick. As she bottomed out on his cock, his head fell back as he began bucking up into her, hands tight on her hips as he felt her move slowly up and down on him. 

He sat up and grabbed her legs to move them around his waist, one hand around her back and the other braced back on the bed as he flexed his hips, moving her up and down on him. She felt his breath hot on her neck just before he gripped her skin with his teeth, grazing her tantalizingly. 

As he moved to suck on the sensitive spot on her neck just above where it joined her shoulder, she felt the bruise blossom across her skin, feeling electric he moved through her in every way possible, overwhelmed by all of Bucky. 

He moved again, this time over so she was laid flat on her back at the edge of the bed; balancing himself on his forearms, he really began to move inside her. He thrust in and out, hard, each time slamming into that sweet spot deep inside her, pulling moans from somewhere previously unfounded in her throat.

He wasn’t exactly quiet either; the amazing noises he was making could only be described as a mix of a deep growl and a heart-wrenching moan. 

She felt herself getting close, apparently psychic, Bucky moved his hand down to press on her clit, rubbing it determinedly as he pummelled into her. Her orgasm crashed through her, and her whole world went white. Somewhere in the back of her senses, she heard Bucky cry out and felt a warmth inside her. 

When she came back to reality, she found herself enveloped by a blanket that seemed to be made entirely of naked Bucky, as he curled around her, one arm and leg draped across her.  
Words weren’t needed here; she simply wriggled further into their embrace and let him hold her, totally content with life. 

Of course, life simply wasn’t that, well, simple; and in the fashion that life often does, it interrupted her briefly happy bubble by a frantic knocking at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, y'all have no idea how difficult I find writing this stuff haha! Hope it read okay :)


End file.
